Talk Dirty to Me
by Lisababe 1
Summary: Ranger has too much to drink and decides to call Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge I posted at another site using the words **touch**, **toothpaste,** **thong, carpet**, and **angry**.

* * *

**Talk Dirty to Me**

**By Lisababe**

* * *

I stuck the toothbrush in my mouth and almost gagged as the **toothpaste** hit my tongue. I glanced in the mirror, and it confirmed what I felt- I looked like shit.

Face the facts Manoso; you're too damn old to drink all night. I rinsed my mouth and tossed the toothbrush on the counter. I dropped the towel around my waist to the floor, and leaned on the edge of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. Morelli was waiting on Stephanie when I dropped her off at her apartment. One glance at the light in her bedroom window told me he was there for a reason, the same fucking reason I would be there waiting for her. I felt **angry** all over again, but I flipped out the light, walked across the **carpet** , and fell face first on the bed.

I rolled over on my back and closed my eyes, but the images wouldn't go away. I tried to erase the thought of his hands on her with alcohol, but if anything it made the vision more vivid. Tank jerked my ass out of the bar, and called me a pussy all the way home, but I didn't care anymore. A part of me was slowly dying inside every time I let her walk away one more time. I could see the two of them getting closer everyday, and I couldn't find the guts to make it stop. I was a fucking fool to believe that she would never end up with him, that somehow she would look at me and say the magic words I wanted to hear.

I reached over and picked up my cell phone on the nightstand. I would regret this later, but right now all I wanted to hear was her voice.

She picked up on the fourth ring, her voice edged with sleep.

"Lo."

"Babe."

"Ranger what time is it?"

"It's late."

"Is something wrong?" I heard the concern in her voice and pictured her sitting up on the side of the bed wearing a cute little tank top and a **thong**. My cock hardened at the visual.

"What are you wearing Babe?"

I heard her moving around and then she whispered in a strained voice. "Ranger where are you?"

"I'm in bed."

I heard a crash. "Babe?"

After a few seconds, I heard her voice. "Sorry I dropped the phone."

I smiled. It was good to know I could still unnerve her with the mention of me and bed in the same sentence.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Ranger have you been drinking?"

I smiled again. "Oh yeah."

"You never drink what the hell?"

"It was time."

"For what?"

"What are you wearing?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "You're persistent at 3 am."

"You'd be amazed."

"I remember." she said.

"So…"

"I'm wearing a black t-shirt."

"No panties?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

I heard her sigh. "Ranger I can't be the center of your whack off fantasy. Joe happens to be asleep in my bed, and this feels way too weird."

"I can make you forget he was ever in your bed."

I heard silence, and I thought she hung up on me.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you could make me forget a lot of things if you made up your mind, but when you wake up in the morning, you're going to kick yourself in the ass for calling me."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am."

"So… you wanna **touch** yourself?"

I heard her laugh and I smiled. "Ranger I'm going to hang up now."

"I'm naked."

I heard her sigh. "And now I'll have that visual burned in my brain and never go back to sleep. Thanks."

"Anytime Babe."

"Goodnight Ranger."

"Don't hang up; you know you wanna talk dirty to me."

"I'll probably look back on this and kick myself for not taking total advantage of the situation, but I'm going to enjoy giving you so much shit when you sober up."

"Maybe I'm not drunk."

"And maybe I'm a ninja."

I laughed, and I heard her suck in a breath.

"Night Ranger."

"Night Babe."

I flipped the phone closed and tossed it on the bed. I closed my eyes and pictured her standing in the doorway to the bedroom wearing nothing but a smile.

I slipped my hand under the sheet and wrapped it around my cock.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Talk Dirty to Me

Part 2

* * *

__

By Lisa

* * *

I walked into the apartment and threw my keys on the sideboard. I glanced at the stack of mail, decided it could wait, and headed for the bathroom to find some Aspirin. My head still felt like a jackhammer was picking away at my brain. I hadn't left my office all day. I told myself I had to catch up on paperwork, but I knew I couldn't avoid her forever.

What the fuck had I been thinking?

Six beers and I lost all control. Not only had I turned into a pussy, I was a fucking lightweight. Back in the day, I could drink three times that much, and barely have a buzz.

Tank was right. I needed to grow a set.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and saw a tray of fruit sitting on the counter. I picked up a banana and peeled it as I headed for the bedroom. I took a bite and nearly gagged. I tossed it in the garbage and found some Aspirin in the cabinet. I tossed back a few and chased them with water. I thought about taking a shower, but my head would probably implode if the water hit it. I dropped my clothes on the floor and headed for bed. I flipped out the lights on the way and crawled under the sheets.

I thought about how pathetic it was to avoid Stephanie. Why not face the music and get it over with? I always got the best of her, no matter what the situation, but this time was different.

I made a total ass of myself, and she would never let me forget it.

I heard music and I realized it was coming from my cell phone on the nightstand. I was going to kill Santos; he had fucked with my phone again. I glanced at the screen and saw it was Stephanie. How appropriate that he had chosen "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" as her ring tone. I thought about letting it go to voice mail, but decided to bite the bullet.

"Yo."

"Ranger how's the head?"

"Fine. What do you need Babe?"

The amusement disappeared in her voice. "I just called to see if you had recovered."

"Recovered?"

"From last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about; can you give me a clue?"

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"You either don't remember, or you're a fucking liar."

"Explain."

"You called last night and tried to have phone sex with me while I was in bed with Morelli."

"I would never stoop so low as a pity fuck over the phone, but if so, you should be thanking me."

"You're a lying asshole."

"Babe I would love to listen to you whisper endearments in my ear all night but I seriously have a headache."

"Are you in bed?"

"Are you going to drop the phone if I say yes?"

"You fucker you are so busted."

I laughed. "So you changed your mind?"

"About what?"

"Touching yourself."

"You are sick."

"And you got it bad for me."

"And you must still be drunk."

"Since we're having confession time spill it Babe."

"Pray tell oh perverted one."

"You were in bed with Morelli, but you were wearing my shirt."

The line hummed between as I waited for her comeback.

"And you think it had something to do with you?"

"It had everything to do with me." I was either way off base, or I hit a homerun.

"I didn't purposefully put on your shirt to sleep in last night. I grabbed what I slept in the night before."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You're grabbing at straws."

"And you're denying the truth."

"Since you seem to have the situation all figured out tell me the truth.," she said.

I backed her in a corner and she pulled me in with her.

"He doesn't get you."

"Who Morelli?"

"Yes."

"And you think by me wearing your shirt while he's here that it speaks volumes about my feelings for you?"

"Does it?"

"It's a shirt Ranger."

"Are you wearing it now?"

"Yes and before you ask I'm wearing pink panties."

"Thanks for the visual, is your handcuffs near by?"

" Nope I left them in the back seat of my car."

"Kinky."

"I handcuffed a skip today and tossed them back there when I came out of the police station."

"I'm going to say goodnight." I said.

"I'm not done giving you shit."

"So I tied one on and called you, what's the big deal?"

"It's so not you."

"How do you know?"

"Because."

"Because you think I'm a badass who conceals everything, right?"

"Exactly."

"You're wrong."

"How so?"

"You need an example?"

"Yes."

"I'm naked, I'm hard, and I want to be inside of you."

I heard a loud noise.

I smiled when I realized she dropped the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters just the storyline.**

* * *

_**Talk Dirty to Me**_

_**Part 3**_

_By Lisa_

* * *

__

"So I tied one on and called you, what's the big deal?"

"It's so not you."

"How do you know?"

"Because."

"Because you think I'm a badass who conceals everything, right?"

"Exactly."

"You're wrong."

"How so?"

"You need an example?"

"Yes."

"I'm naked, I'm hard, and I want to be inside of you."

I heard a loud noise.

"Babe are you still there?"

After a few seconds, she came back on the line. "Ranger have you been drinking again or are you playing with me?"

"I'm not drunk, and if you'd come over I'd be glad to play with you."

"Goodnight Ranger."

"Don't hang up."

"The whole point of this call was to check on you and now that I've done that, my work here is done."

"If you need work I have a job for you."

"Oh I bet you do. I'm sure it has nothing to do with distraction, but a whole lot to do with satisfaction."

I laughed. "One lick of your tongue and it would be all over."

"You're bad."

"But I'm good at being bad."

"Yes you are."

"Where's Morelli?"

I heard a heavy sigh. "We had a disagreement."

"Argument or disagreement?"

"Let's just say we're in an off phase."

"He stayed with you last night what could have happened in the past 12 hours?"

"You happened."

"Explain."

"He woke up when you called last night; he didn't believe it wasn't a personal call."

"Good."

"How could you say that?"

"Because it was about as personal as a phone call can get."

"You called because you were drunk, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you have to be drunk to tell me what you really want."

"I think I already proved that theory wrong. I'm not drunk and I told you exactly what I wanted to do with you."

"You're playing around."

"I've never played you."

"Goodnight Ranger."

"The conversation drifts toward the physical and you want to hang up. What's the matter Babe, can't handle what you really want from me?"

"No I can't handle that you want one part of me, but not all of me."

"When I have you it will be all of you or nothing."

"You want my body, and you say that you love me, but I'm not worthy of a sacrifice."

"What do I have to sacrifice?"

"Nothing, because I would never ask you to change your life for me."

Her words felt like a bullet to my chest.

"Bye Ranger."

I heard a click and then a dial tone. I flipped the phone closed and tossed it on the bed. The moonlight slanted across the room from the window. I stared at the shadows cast on the ceiling. Morelli wasn't in her bed anymore, but I didn't feel satisfied.. I've always told her he is a good man, but was he the right man. I didn't want to change anything, I wanted in her bed, but that wasn't enough for Stephanie. I couldn't allow myself to become more emotionally involved than I already am. It was too big of a risk. She looked at me like a superhero, what happened when she found out that I was far less. Could I live with myself if I disappointed her, could I take that chance, and live with never being able to walk away because of guilt?

I rolled over and closed my eyes, my headache was gone, but her words reiterated in my mind like a broken record. I tossed and turned hoping for sleep to drag me under its numbing influence. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and groaned; I threw the sheet off and slid out of bed. I dressed in a pair of running shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. A run was exactly what I needed. When I reached the door to the apartment, I hesitated.

Fuck.

I placed my hands on the door and leaned forward resting my head on the wood. What the hell was wrong with me? I was consumed with the thought of her. I wouldn't rest until I was inside of her, driving all doubt out of my mind, and existing exactly where I belonged.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled in her parking lot. I was surprised to see a faint light coming from the kitchen window, probably from the TV. I took the steps two at a time and slipped inside her apartment; light from the TV pooled on the carpet in the hallway. She was standing on her tiptoes in front of an open cabinet in the kitchen. She jumped when I slipped my arms around her and pulled her back against my chest.

"You scared me."

I didn't speak, just placed my lips against the back of her neck. She trailed her fingernails along my arms, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. My hands skimmed over her, one palming her breast and the other cupping her between the legs. She arched against me, rubbing her bottom against my erection, caressing it with the crack of her ass.

"Ranger we can't do this."

"We're doing it."

"We want different things."

I kissed my way to the shell of her ear and whispered. "You said I didn't want all of you, but I do."

"You want all of my body."

I jerked her panties and shorts down and poised my cock at her entrance. She braced her hands on the counter and rubbed her wetness against the head of my cock. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to penetrate her over and over again.

"I want whatever it takes to have you like this, every fucking day of my life."

I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her head around so her lips were resting against mine. "What do you want Stephanie?"

"I want you to fuck me so hard I scream."

My lips devoured hers as I slid home, burying myself where I belonged all along. She screamed as I withdrew and slowly thrust inside of her again.

I lifted her hips and penetrated her at an angle, grazing her G-spot, and losing myself in the feel of her. My hand slipped between her legs and I stroked her as I thrust inside of her, forcing her to the edge of orgasm then slowing my pace to let the pressure build once again. She bucked on my cock and I struggled to keep it together long enough to feel her pulse around me. She had enough of my tactic; she rode the length of my cock, banging her ass against my hips, seeking her release. I could feel her start to spasm, she screamed and I wrapped my arm around her for support, as she clenched around my cock. She continued to ride me, pulling me over the edge until I spilled inside of her. I braced my hand on the counter before my knees buckled.

Holy fuck.

She turned around and faced me, smiling as she laced her fingers behind my neck.

"You wanna take a shower?"

"Later its time for round two."

She pulled her shorts up and I adjusted myself, and followed her into the bedroom. She flopped on the bed and I pinned her down, hovering above her on my forearms.

She traced my bottom lip with her fingertip.

"Was that better than phone sex?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah, but you can still talk dirty to me."

She pulled my head down and placed her lips against my ear.

"You want me to touch myself while you watch?"

My cock instantly hardened.

She grinned.

"I thought so."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Talk Dirty to Me**

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

I glanced at my watch and groaned inwardly. Ten minutes had passed since I last checked the time. Surveillance never bothered me in the past, but that was before I had a woman at home warming my bed. All I could think about was her hair fanned out on the pillow next to mine, and her naked curves between the sheets. I slid a little lower in my seat trying to hide the obvious wood in the front of my cargos.

Santos looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "Something bothering you Rangeman?"

I gave him a look that would make most men's asshole pucker, but not Santos. His face broke out in a smile, and he shook his head as he glanced out the windshield.

"I don't think Manny is going to show." he said.

"We'll give him another thirty minutes."

I heard my cell phone chirp and I pulled it off my belt. Stephanie's number was on the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Hey, can you talk?"

"What do you need Babe?"

I heard amusement in her voice "What are you wearing?"

"Babe, I'm on surveillance what do you think."

"Are you commando?"

Fuck.

"Always." I said.

I glanced at Santos. He was looking out the window with a pair of night vision binoculars.

"You know what I would do if I was there?" She asked.

My military sense was screaming abort at all cost.

"It doesn't look like our skip is going to show, I may be home in an hour." I said.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Now is not a good time."

"It wasn't a good time the night Morelli was in bed with me, but I still played along."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

I heard a few beats of silence.

"So…I would unzip your cargos and let the beast out to play."

I closed my eyes. This was so not happening. I opened my eyes and saw Santos staring at me out of my peripheral vision.

He smiled and whispered. "If you need some time to be with yourself, just say the word."

I shot him a death glare, and he snorted.

Fucker.

"Lean your seat back." she said.

"Babe."

"Oh shit, you're not alone."

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Okay…so just listen and go with it."

"Can we do this another time?" I asked.

"I promise I won't take long." she said.

I ran my hand through my hair and focused on Manny's house.

"I would slide my hand around the beast and stroke him like he likes it best." she said.

This put a whole new spin on awkward.

"Ranger are you there?"

"Yes Babe."

"Try to act interested, it's not like you're doing anything but watching a house."

"Babe I really have to go."

"I'm wet for you."

"Good."

"This isn't doing anything for you is it?" She asked.

"Babe it's not a good time."

"I'm touching myself."

Shit.

I nonchalantly adjusted myself. I was sporting wood for a second time tonight with one of my men in the truck. Fuck me.

"I wish you were touching me."

"Me too Babe."

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"Babe…"

"I know it's not a good time." She huffed.

"Go ahead."

"No, you don't mean it."

I turned my head toward the window and whispered. "Does it feel good?"

"Does what feel good?" She shouted.

I leaned forward and put my head on the steering wheel. I could see Santos laughing his ass off out of the corner of my eye.

"Tell me what you are doing." I said.

"If I have to repeat myself it ruins the mood." She whined.

This had gone far enough. It was time to man up.

"I'm hanging up Babe."

"You're pissed." she said.

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry you feel I'm being inappropriate. I was just trying to make your surveillance fun."

"I appreciate that Babe. I'll make it up to you when I get home."

"That won't be possible."

"Why?"

"I'm going home." she said.

"Then I'll meet you at your place."

"Don't bother; I'm feeling the need for some space."

"Steph, don't do this."

"I wanted to make you feel good and you have to pull this macho boss shit."

"I'm not pulling anything, I'm trying to work."

"You've made that fucking obvious."

"Just tell me what to do." I sighed.

"I want you to touch yourself." she said.

"You what?"

"Touch yourself now Ranger!"

"I'm not alone."

"Oh, and you think all your men haven't touched themselves before? Be a man Ranger."

"Goodbye Babe."

"Oh hang up, that's being a man."

"Babe I'll see you after while."

"Say you want me."

It had to be PMS; it was the only logical explanation.

"I want you." I said.

Santos put his hand on my leg , and I shoved it off.

"Do you really?" She sighed.

"Yes, absolutely." I said.

"Okay look over at Lester and tell him that you want him."

What the fuck?

I glanced at Lester and he winked.

I heard Stephanie laughing on the other end.

"Paybacks are a bitch aren't they," she said.

"You set me up." I said.

"You really surprised me. I pulled the whole 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days routine' and you totally fell for it. I think you really like me." she said.

"I do, but Manny just pulled up in front of his house."

"Shit, be careful."

"Later Babe,"

I flipped my phone closed and stepped out of the truck. Santos looked over at me, and smiled as he pulled his Glock out of his waistband. He nodded toward my crotch.

"You want me to take him, or have you got him, since your gun is already cocked."


	5. Chapter 5

**Talk Dirty To Me**

**Chapter 5**

Many things in life are unclear to me. For example, how my next paycheck will appear, or when I could blow up the next car. But some things are as apparent as the nose on your face; my girl Lula was always ready for the next meal, and I would never tire of being permanent pillow dressing for the Cuban Sex God. The former was riding shotgun beside me, while the latter was otherwise occupied in a destination unknown.

I grabbed my sunglasses from the middle console and quickly shoved them on; barely avoiding the string of parked cars lining Hamilton.

"Damn girl, more driving like that, and we'll not make it to that homemade meal your mom has lovingly prepared."

I shot her an apologetic half-smile and glanced back at the street. No way was I going to explain the combination of the evening sun and her neon yellow sarong wrecking havoc on my vision. Some hazards are better left unmentioned.

"Have you heard from Ranger?"

"No."

"I have a feeling you will."

I glanced over at her. "And you know this how?"

She pulled down the overhead visor and looked in the mirror. She finger-combed the auburn synthetic curls framing her face. "Just call it intuition."

"Have you talked to Tank?" I asked, as I pulled to a stop in front of my parent's house.

"Now why would I do that? Did you forget that he puts his pets above all others?"

"That just shows he has a sensitive side." I stepped out of the car and waved at Grandma Mazur waiting at the front door.

Lula snorted. "What would you do if you discovered a picture of a cat in Ranger's wallet?"

"Really, like that's gonna happen." I laughed.

"Don't laugh, it hurts to discover that your man prefers his pussy with a litter box."

She had a point.

I brushed a kiss across Grandma's cheek as I stepped inside. " Lula where can I find a dress like that? Loosen one knot and it's on the floor. Now that's a pip of a dress."

I cringed at the visual. My dad was on the same page, he grimaced and raced toward the table. My mom appeared in the doorway of the kitchen carrying a large pot roast. "Everyone take a seat before it cools."

Lula shoved past grandma, nearly toppling her over the back of the couch. I uprighted her, and settled her in a chair at the end if the table; then took a seat next to Lula. My dad and Lula were wrestling the same piece of roast from opposite sides of the table. "Frank!," my mother barked. He sheepishly dropped the piece of meat and speared another with his fork.

Grandma laughed. "I love a woman who enjoys her food."

My dad grunted and shoved a forkful of roasted potatoes in his mouth.

"Are you girls doing a high profile stakeout tonight?" grandma asked.

"The only work I'm doing tonight is hopping from club to club." Lula said around a bite of carrots. I pinched her on the leg. She jumped and gave me a 'WTF' look. I jerked my head toward Grandma.

"A girl's night out, now that's the ticket!" grandma squealed.

Lula's fork froze half way to her mouth.

I heard the James Bond ring tone coming from my phone. My heart skipped a beat as I fumbled in my pocket.

One month since I heard his voice. My finger shook as I slid the bar across the display.

"Hello."

"Babe."

I smiled, relief seeping into my bones.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better now." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Are you stateside?"

"Not even close."

I started to push my chair back, but Lula and grandma grabbed my arms simultaneously.

I looked back and forth at them and they nodded across the table at my mother. I noticed the disapproval on her face. I wiggled my chair back up to the table, and swirled my fork in the gravy over my potatoes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No worries."

"I'm really trying not to."

"Don't, it's a waste of energy."

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks."

I groaned inside. I missed him far more than I wanted to admit.

"Tank said you have made your quota in apprehensions way before deadline."

I smiled. "Only because they helped."

"They enjoy the comedy relief."

I glanced at Lula shoveling potatoes into her mouth at the speed of sound. "I've had some help in that department."

"I heard about Lula mistaking the minister's wife for a stripper at the Pink Pony."

"In her defense, there was a slight resemblance."

He chuckled, and I heard a beat of silence.

"Babe, what are you wearing?"

My eyes slid to my mother staring at me across the table.

"Hmmm, nothing special. Just having dinner with Lula at my parent's house."

"Work with me, I need to know what your wearing." I heard the desperation in his voice. He was risking his life in the underbelly of a third world country, trying to rid the world of crime, and I had to be sitting at my parent's dinner table.

I scooted my chair back. Lula grabbed my wrist. "Girl, don't miss out on a bite of this meal. Your momma slaved over the stove for every precious morsel of this fine spread. Do it justice."

I sighed and picked up my fork.

"How long are you going to be near a cell signal?" I asked.

"Not long, I'm heading underground for a week."

Awesome. His slim chance for me to talk him through a quickie, and my grandma has her chin perched on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, covered my mouth, and whispered. "Black lace bra with a matching thong."

Lula's head did a 180 on her neck and she grinned at me. My father started coughing uncontrollably while my mom reached across the table, grabbed the almost full gravy boat, and rushed into the kitchen.

Shit.

"Thank you for the visual, now tell me how you like to unleash the beast."

No, anything but this, not here, not now. I glanced at my father. He was guzzling water, his face still purple from near strangulation.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I had to push through this, he deserved release.

I whispered. "I would take the beast in my mouth." I looked up and placed my hand over the speaker on the phone. "Lula give me another piece of beast, I mean roast beast...beef."

She landed another piece of meat on top of the uneaten one on my plate. She nodded at the stack of meat with an offended look. "If you would take phone calls at another time, maybe you wouldn't feel the need to hoard food."

I heard Ranger's voice. "It's not a good time I'll let you go."

"No! I'm going to lick the beast!" I looked around the table and all eyes were on me. I whispered. "I love beef." I speared a piece of roast beef on my plate and held it to my mouth with my fork. I smiled at everyone and licked the side of the meat closest to me.

"Mmmm, you are so good."

Mom came out of the kitchen, placed the still full gravy boat on the table and sat down. Grandma leaned across the table. "Stephanie likes the roast beef so much she's talking to it." My mom picked up her fork and started cutting her roast into tiny bite sized pieces.

"Babe don't stop, it feels so good."

I coughed, turned my head, and spoke into the phone. "Touch the beast like you mean it."

I heard him suck in a breath, and God help me, but my panties were damp at my parent's dinner table.

I glanced at Lula, her eyes were glazed with lust, and she was staring at my phone.

My dad shoved his chair back from the table, he glanced at me, wiped his forehead with his napkin, then headed for the recliner. My mom continued to cut her roast beef into tiny cubes on her plate. Grandma stood up from the table. "I think I'll get dressed so I can bar hop with the girls." Lula looked at grandma then back at me. She shook her head and reached for another dinner roll.

"Babe touch yourself."

I felt my doodah seizure. " I am."

I lied.

"Good. Did your mom fix pie for dessert?"

I glanced at the coconut cream pie on the buffet table behind my mom.

"Yes."

"I love to eat pie."

I closed my eyes, and conjured a visual that entertained a pie eating contest of epic proportions. My eyes snapped open when I heard the increasing scrape of my mom's knife and fork against her plate. She was shooting daggers at the untouched plate of food in front of me.

"I want you to eat my pie."

"I'll make it my next mission."

I had to find some privacy before I spontaneously combusted.

I slid my chair away from the table and quickly stood, Lula lunged for my arm but I side stepped her. Something wasn't right. She was trying to keep me at the table at any cost. Not just for my mom's sake. She desperately glanced at the phone in my hand, then at the front door.

"Talk to me Babe."

I walked over to the door and looked down at the street.

I smiled. "Looks like there may be a pie in your near future, you ass."

He was leaning again the Cayenne at the curb, his phone at his ear, looking better than sin incarnated.

"Someone once told me that paybacks are a bitch." He said.

"I deserved it, but at my parent's dinner table?"

I slid the phone in my pocket and stepped out the door. He watched me stroll toward him, with that hungry look in his eyes that undoes me. I stopped in front of him, he slid his hand around the back of my neck and gently tugged me toward him. His lips grazed mine. He slowly teased me with his tongue, the heat building between us, until I pulled away to get a breath. I rested my head in the crook of his neck inhaling his familiar scent.

"I missed us."

"We should do something about that."

I pulled away and looked at him.

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"You, me, and skin."

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Lula, mom, and grandma staring at us from the front window. "My mom is never going to forgive me for not eating her pot roast."

"She knows."

I glanced at him. "Knows what?"

"It was a set up, she knew it was me on the phone. I guess she was convincing with the guilt."

I shook my head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"You have my mom under your spell."

He smiled and nodded at the three women adoring him from the window. "I like to call it an understanding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Talk Dirty to Me **

Chapter 6

By Lisababe

I don't own the characters, just playing

I wrote this, because, even though I love Christian Grey, Ranger could rock the Dom role.

* * *

I had faced many enemies in my time. I've had more laser sites aimed at my chest than I cared to recall, but the three women currently staring at my chest with their mouths hanging open, was a little unsettling.

"Earth to Stephanie?"

She slowly rose from the couch in the outer office at Vinnie's, and ambled toward me. Her fingers trembled as she touched my tie. She bit her bottom lip, and flushed a deep pink color. Lula and Connie both fanned themselves with a file from Connie's desk.

Stephanie continued to stroke the tie on my chest. "When did you get this?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "I have no idea, that would be a question for Ella."

"You go, Ella." Connie said, her eyes still fixated on my chest.

I have never pretended to understand the female mind; this instance being no different. I put my fingers under Stephanie's chin, and pulled her line of vision up to mine. "My afternoon meeting cancelled; do you want to go out to lunch?"

Her eyes met mine, but her fingers wrapped around my tie, pulling my mouth down to hers. "Could you call Ella and ask if she would make us lunch?" She whispered. The heat in her eyes was enough to undo me.

I smiled, and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

I heard a crash, Lula apparently fell off the edge of Connie's desk. Stephanie ran over and helped her off the floor. "You ok?"

Lula was preoccupied with adjusting her hairpiece, that dismantled during the fall, covering her left eye. "I'm fine, you go on with yourself girl, opportunity has presented itself."

" I'll talk to you tomorrow." Stephanie said.

Connie snorted, "We totally understand if you're tied up tomorrow, Steph."

Stephanie flushed from her chest to her hairline and scurried out the door in front of me. She sprinted to my Cayenne sitting at the curb . When I slid inside; I looked over at her.

"Babe, do I want to know what just happened in there?"

She shook her head, her eyes fastened on my chest. She took a deep breath, bit her bottom lip, and turned to look out the window.

* * *

I stepped off the elevator and started toward my office. Laughter was coming from the control room. I reversed my direction, and headed toward the sound of Santos' voice. He was leaning back in a chair; reading aloud from a book he was holding. At least 5 guys were listening. I grabbed Tank by the back of the neck, he looked up at me in surprise. The other guys scattered. Lester slowly closed the book placing it on the counter. I shoved his feet to the floor.

"This isn't a library, if you want to conduct story hour, you picked the wrong place of employment." I stared at the cocky smile that still graced his face.

"Ranger, cool your jets. I'm providing a public service for sexual mankind."

"I wasn't aware that you published your sexual conquests. It's hard for me to understand why anyone would want to read it, let alone hear it out loud."

Lester laughed. " I'm sure it would be a New York Times best seller, but then again, it would rival _War and Peace_ in length." He picked up the book on the counter and threw it at me. I caught it midair, and looked at the cover.

"_Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

"Fifty Shades of kinky fuckery." He smiled and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

I glanced at the picture of a grey tie on the cover. I shook my head, and threw the book down on the counter. I glanced at Tank. "You douche bags are pathetic. I obviously need to schedule a larger work load; if you have time to sit around and read porn."

"Mommy porn." Tank and Lester said simultaneously, then busted a gut laughing. I raised my eyebrows, as Tank stood up and slapped me on the back. "Let Santos enlighten you, it could score you some major points with Stephanie."

"Fuck off,Tank"

Lester laughed. "Tank, let it go. Ranger obviously thinks that just because Stephanie walks into walls around him; that he doesn't have to expand his sexual portfolio beyond missionary man."

Tank picked up the book off the counter and flipped to the back of the cover. "Maybe he's got a point." I recognized Stephanie's familiar script scrawled on the page.

"Stephanie gave you this book?"

Lester nodded with a cocky grin. "This book is causing a sexual revolution. Women are clamoring across the country to get their hands on a copy. It's changed women's attitudes in the bedroom from teenagers to grannies. You need to read it."

"And what has this book done for you?"

"I wore a grey tie to the club, and it was like hanging out a sexual shingle. I had women offering to let me tie them to the bathroom stall in the ladies room. They wanted me to spank the shit out of them."

" What's the deal with the grey tie?" I asked.

Tank laughed. "This dude in the book has a grey tie he uses to tie up his lady. He dominates her, spanks her, and fucks her. Women are crazy about this dude."

"Well, that explains the grey tie incident."

"What incident?" Lester asked.

"I had a grey tie on yesterday, Stephanie,Lula, and Connie were mesmerized."

Santos laughed. "Damn, and you didn't even know to take advantage of the situation. You could have had three women at your beck and call. What a waste."

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't understand why tying up a woman before you have sex is just now causing a revolution. Old news."

Santos' eyes glazed over, "You're obviously reminiscing about the Kline triplets. Those bitches were buck ass wild."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the book out of Tank's hands, and walked out of the control room. I heard Santos behind me. "Where do you think you're going with my book?"

I flipped him off as I stepped in my office, and closed the door.

* * *

From: Carlos Manoso

Subject: Grey Ties and Kinky Fuckery

Date:May 7, 2012 1321

To: Stephanie Plum

Miss Plum

If the subject matter of this email holds your interest; email a time and place for further discussion.

Carlos Manoso

CEO ,Rangeman LLC

* * *

From: Stephanie Plum

Subject: Enlighten Me

Date:May 7 2012 1330

To: Carlos Manoso

Mr. Manoso

I'm intrigued, but unsure of your intentions. Could you please elaborate?

Stephanie Plum

Bounty Huntress

Vincent Plum Bail Bonds

* * *

From: Carlos Manoso

Subject: Good Intentions

Date: May 7 2012 1345

To: Stephanie Plum

Miss Plum,

I was a Dom long before the name Christian Grey was ever uttered. Time and place, Miss Plum.

Carlos Manoso

CEO, Rangeman LLC

* * *

From: Stephanie Plum

Subject: Time and Place

Date: May 7 2012 1351

To: Carlos Manoso

Seventh floor - 6pm.

Stephanie Plum

Bounty Huntress

Vincent Plum Bail Bonds

* * *

From :Carlos Manoso

Subject: Time and Place

Date:May 7 2012 1400

To: Stephanie Plum

Miss Plum,

I look forward to it.

Carlos Manoso

CEO Rangeman LLC

* * *

The apartment was dark, except for a small light over the stove. My hands trembled as I sat my purse on the sideboard. Hopefully, I arrived before him. My heart beat was audible in my ears, and I felt could break out in a pant any minute. How did he know about Fifty Shades of Grey? My first guess would be Lester. I didn't know if I should hug him, or strangle him. Ranger was already almost more than I could handle in the bedroom. I wasn't sure I could survive dominate Ranger. I had conjured five million scenarios in my mind since our earlier emails. Needless to say; my concentration was a wasteland. The idea of Ranger in the role of Christian Grey, oh boy. There was no doubt in my mind; that Ranger could make Christian Grey look like an amateur in the Dom arena. I willed myself toward the bedroom. I stepped inside the door, and swallowed. The only light in the bedroom came from the bedside lamps on each nightstand. Red scarves adorned each lamp casting a red glow on the walls and ceiling. The comforter was gone from the bed. All that adorned the mattress was a set of red satin sheets; with pillows to match.

Holy shit, it was the red room of pain.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at the door to the walk in closet, and nearly fell to my knees. Ranger was standing in the doorway, wearing no shirt, and ripped faded jeans with the top button undone. My mouth fell open when I spotted the grey tie draped around his neck. His face was void of expression.

"Miss Plum, do I need to reiterate the rules for you."

Oh, fuck.

"No, sir."

I stepped back toward the door, dropped to my knees, and looked at the floor.

I screamed inside.

I had to calm myself. I wanted this, God, did I want this, but reading a book, and living what you read, is two entirely different scenarios.

I didn't hear a sound, but his bare feet appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. His fingertips brushed my chin and pulled my head up so I was looking at him.

"Unzip my pants, take out my cock, and suck it."

His words registered in my crotch. I licked my lips, and saw his jaw clench. Maybe Mr. Manoso was as affected by this little scenario as much as I was. I reached up and unzipped his pants, his cock sprang free, and I grabbed it around it's thick base.

God, he was beautiful.

He coughed, and I looked up at him. He shook his head.

"No hands Miss Plum."

I grinned, and saw a hint of humor in his eyes. My hands dropped to my lap. I stuck out my tongue, timidly licked the slit, tasting his saltiness. His hands slid through my hair; grasping my head on either side. His breathing altered, as I took him inside my mouth, sucking him to the back of my throat. I looked up at him, his head was back, and the cords of muscle in his neck were taunt. The heady feeling of pleasing him coursed through me; empowering me. He was my everything, and the thought that he made this fantasy happen for me, made me want to crawl inside him. I worked his cock back and fourth in my mouth, putting the most pressure on the tip, almost letting go, but at the last second sucking it back in with my lips. He stepped back, and popped out of my mouth. The loss of him felt unbearable. He grabbed me under the arm, and pulled me to my feet. He was so close I smelled his scent. The masculine smell of Ranger, was like no other scent in the world. Ranger, pheromones, and the lingering scent of sex, equals the ultimate equation. He leaned in close, touching his lips to a spot under my ear.

"We can do this one of two ways Miss Plum. We can start out slow, and vanilla, or we can go all out, and take a walk on the wild side. Your choice." I trembled, as his lips trailed down my chest, as he unbuttoned my shirt. I glanced at him, his eyes met mine and his brow raised in question.

I tried to speak but no sound passed my lips. I swallowed, and tried again. "Whatever gets you inside of me the fastest." I flushed from head to toe. I looked up at him, and bit my bottom lip for effect.

It worked for him. I was on my back, on the red satin sheets, naked, in record time. I felt the tie at my wrists, and my arms being stretched over my head. He finished and hovered over me. His lips brushed mine, then he bit my bottom lip. "Every time you bite your lip, I stop everything. It's mine to bite, Miss Plum. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

His eyes darkened and he lowered his mouth and sucked my bottom lip between his teeth, he nibbled, then slowly teased my tongue with his, until I writhed under him, wanting to touch him everywhere. I pulled on the tie at my wrists, moaning as he kissed his way to each breast, rolling my nipple between his lips, while tugging at the other with his fingers. My hips bucked off the bed,wanting him joined to me. He grabbed my hips in each of his hands and steadied them on the bed. I felt his breath at the juncture of my thighs; my head tossed back and fourth on the pillow. I needed his mouth to cool the heat building inside. His tongue found my clit, and licked it in long strokes. He pulled it inside of his mouth and sucked. I came apart, screaming his name. He blew on my clit, triggering another orgasm. I pulled at the ties at my wrists, I needed to touch him. I wanted to pull him close, and never let go. he grabbed my ankles and pushed my legs toward me. My knees rested beside my ears. He leaned down and sucked my bottom lip in his mouth. I stroked his tongue with mine, tasting myself. He pulled away and looked at me.

"You are mine."

He reached down and cupped my crotch.

"This is mine."

"Let me go so I can touch you." I begged.

He shook his head as he slowly slid inside of me.

I briefly closed my eyes adjusting to the fullness. I felt complete.

He started to slowly grind in and out, brushing my clit with his pubic bone each time he thrust deep inside. He changed his rhythm, pounding hard and fast, just when I felt the start of a slow deep burn, he pulled out and turned me over. I was face down; he pulled my hips up in the air. I felt his hand slowly brush up and over the cheeks of my ass. I held my breath, because I knew what was coming. He leaned over my back.

"The safe word is red. I expect you to use it. Understood?" He said.

"Yes, sir." My voice trembled.

"Babe, look at me."

I glanced up at his dark eyes. "This is for your pleasure, we don't have to do this."

"I want this, Ranger."

His eyes burned dark, as he slid to the foot of the bed. He brushed his palm softly back and forth over my ass. He brushed closer and closer to my core, until I was moving with each stroke, trying to get him closer to where I needed his touch. He brushed his fingers over me, slightly brushing my clit.

I whimpered, then screamed, when his palm slapped the cheek of my ass, hard. He rotated, slapping each cheek, brushing his fingers along my clit, in-between each smack of his hand. My ass was on fire, I counted in my head. I wanted it to end, but I hovered on the precipice, of an undeniable orgasm. When he got to 10, I started to say "red" , but he stopped. He brushed my clit with his fingers; then he was inside of me. He thrust hard and deep, and I broke. I screamed, and an orgasm ripped through me, taking every ounce of my strength in it's wake. I felt him come deep inside of me, and fall to the mattress beside me, he pulled me close, and kissed me on the neck. I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Miss Plum, I do believe I've wore you out." He chuckled.

"Mr. Mansos, you are correct." I tried to smile, but had no power over the muscles in my face.

I felt him untie my wrists and rub each one. They tingled, he kissed the inside of each wrist, and softly placed them beside me on the bed.

"One question." I said.

"What's that?"

"How did you discover my fantasy."

" Santos, what did you expect?"

"That didn't mean you had to follow through."

"Babe, every man has some Dom, hidden, waiting."

I turned over slowly, lacking the energy to do anymore.

I looked at him. He brushed the curls from my forehead, and kissed me softly.

"So, you were a Dom before Christian Grey was discovered?"

"Yes."

"So, why didn't you ask me if I wanted to be spanked?"

"Because, I don't think you discovered you wanted to be, until you read the book."

He reached into the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out a tube of something and squirted it in his hand. "Turn over."

I flopped onto my front. He rubbed my bottom, the cool cream cooling my flesh until I moaned.

I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Christian Grey has nothing on you baby."

He snorted. His face broke out in a 200-watt smile. "One night with me, and women would throw rocks at Christian Grey."

I laughed and socked him with my pillow.

"Make sure when you decide to unleash your kinky fuckery, it's only for me."

He traced his finger down the side of my face. His face sobered. "This is only for you."

I placed my hand on his chest.

"Mine." I whispered.


End file.
